Finally
by ShoutingThroughStitchedLips
Summary: All I wanted was to stop hurting, to find someone, anyone to help me make this go away. I should have known that I couldn't find him- he had to find me. Rated T for language. JacobxCaspian BoyxBoy; if you don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys! It's me, Char. So I know that in my last story, I said that was my only Narnia fic, but I was wrong... Kinna. I found this one later, so... here it is!**

**Disclaimers: Neither Chronicles of Narnia nor the Twilight series belong to me. Lewis and Meyer are the masterminds behind those. I'm just hijackin' 'em to entertain y'all for a little bit.**

**Warning: This is boyXboy, so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

* * *

**Finally**

I sighed in frustration, gripping my head in my hands as I fought to overcome the shivers of my body trying to phase. It felt like I'd been everywhere, tried everything, but no matter what, all I could think of was her...

Bella...

She'd run off with the bloodsucker to some island after the wedding, and I'd taken her absence as an opportunity to search. I was partly bewildered and partly terrified. Paul and Embry had both imprinted while I was gone, and now I was... the only one left.

I shuddered again, this time out of fear; the idea of being alone terrified me. Mentally, I teased myself half-heartedly; how could I be in love with a person who wouldn't be a person much longer?It was pathetic; more than pathetic, it was just plain sad.

"Jake?" I heard Quil's voice from behind me and I sighed, not even trying to fake being happy.

"Hey, Quil," I replied dully, and I heard him sigh. "What's up?" He came and sat down next to me, taking his time to reply.

"Sam's worried," he finally said, and I turned to him, surprised.

"I haven't been gone long..."

"He's, uh... he's not the only one who's worried," he admitted hesitantly, and I knew at once what he meant.

"Bella," I said flatly. It was a statement, not a question, and he nodded uncomfortably.

"Why don't you go see her, Jake? Just to say hi. She's been sick with anxiety..." But I shook my head.

"I can't, Quil," I said, turning away as my voice broke embarrassingly. "I just... can't..." He nodded in understanding- when you could hear each other's thoughts, it was kind of hard not to understand. "Just... tell her I'm fine, though, OK? Tell her whatever story works, I don't want her to worry over me." I laughed once without humour. "She always has worried too much." I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms, fighting to keep the sudden moisture in my eyes from spilling over. Quil seemed to sense my anguish and got up, letting his hand rest briefly on my shoulder before running back into the woods to report to Sam... and Bella...

It seemed like days that I sat there, watching the tide ebb and flow, and finally I stood up, looking both ways before rubbing my face roughly and turning towards the woods Suddenly I heard a loud galloping noise, and a guy about my age burst from the trees on a giant horse. I had only enough time to say, "Oh, shit!" before I was knocked to the side and everything went black.

* * *

A long time later, I came to, and the first thing that came into view was the worried face of the man who'd hit me. Something in me tugged towards him, but I ignored it and sat up, holding a hand to my throbbing temple.

He sighed in relief. "Thank Aslan you're alright. I wasn't so sure..." His accent was unfamiliar to me, but not unpleasant. As I turned to focus on his face, I felt that same tug, at my heart, and somehow I couldn't remember what I had been so depressed about. His skin was a russet colour, only slightly lighter than mine, and his eyes were a deep brown like his wavy hair. I couldn't stop my next thought. He has a beautiful face. I blushed and shook myself mentally.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, and his face coloured slightly.

"My name is Caspian," he answered, and I suppressed a sudden fluttering in my stomach. What's wrong with me? I thought, puzzled.

"I'm Jacob." He held out his hand and I took it, noticing ruefully that as I did, it was as though a bolt of electricity shot up my arm. He looked at me and our eyes locked, and after a long moment, we broke apart.

"Nice to meet you," he said, and I was surprised to find that his voice sounded a bit rough. Then suddenly something in the back of my mind clicked, and my eyes widened in realization. "What is it?" he asked, and I glanced up to see his concerned eyes. Distracted by his gaze, I sighed to myself in resignation. Quil and Embry are going to be hell to deal with after this, I thought without really caring. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my hand, and looking at him, he seemed as surprised by this as I was.

"This may seem odd, but I..." he hesitated, seeming embarrassed. "I seem drawn to you, somehow." I smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"That's an understatement," I murmured, and then my lips met with his, smiling as he returned the pressure. It was soft, brief, and sweet, the sound of our lips parting making both of us smile. I rested my forehead against his gently and we just grinned at each other for a moment before he spoke up.

"This is completely irrational, isn't it?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Of course." We looked into each other's eyes and began to laugh, at ourselves, at the sheer impossibility of the moment. Finally, I pulled myself together and a troubling thought came to me, making me pull back and look down.

"What is it?" Caspian asked me, worried for the third time that night, and I looked up, offering him a half-hearted smile.

"I have something to tell you," I told him. "I, uh... I'm a..."

"A werewolf? I know," he said easily, and I gaped at him. Outwardly, I suppose I must have looked like a fish out of water, but I didn't care.

"You... you know? How... I mean... how?" I spluttered, and he chuckled, putting his hand on my face gently. It took me a moment, but then I realized; he didn't feel cold to me.

"You are too?" I asked in a hushed voice, and he smiled. I could only grin stupidly at him, and he watched me, self-conscious.

"What?" he asked nervously, and I laughed happily, shaking my head.

"Nothing," I replied, still chuckling. "I'm just glad..." I hesitated.

"Tell me," he urged.

"I thought you'd run away screaming when I told you," I confessed. He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me softly.

"I thought the same about you," he murmured, and I smiled. Then he pulled back.

"Who's Bella?" he asked curiously, and I waited for the usual pain, but to my surprise, I felt nothing. I chuckled to myself.

"Just a friend."

-fin-


End file.
